Heroes Break
by FangirlAlways394
Summary: After the war is fought and won The seven of the prophesy, and Nico, are sent to a school in Brittain for a 'break'. Little do they know this school has problems of its own. What will happen when the two groups of heroes meet. Rated T for swearing and because i am paranoid. Sorry i am bad at summaries
1. Chapter 0: Introduction

**Percy's Pov**

Memories tried to surface in my mind but I pushed them down. These memories were too horrible to let penetrate my mind. The war with the titans had only ended two weeks ago. Wounds were still fresh.

Chiron had let Annabeth move into my cabin with me. We often woke in the middle of the night, sweat beading down our faces, screaming for each other. We learnt in our times in Tartarus that if we were going to survive we couldn't do it alone. Our nightmares are usually about losing each other. Chiron gave in after three nights. The first night I snuck into cabin six I had a nightmare that I went missing again but this time when I lost my memory I couldn't remember her. The next night she was the one with the nightmare. She didn't tell me what it was about, and I didn't pressure her to tell me, but I could tell it was bad. On the third night me net halfway both in hysterics. The war had scared us badly both emotionally and physically.

All seven of us would never be the same. Frank and Hazel had gone back to Camp Jupiter after a week here. I guess I can't blame them for wanting to go home but it would be nice if they had stayed a bit longer. Jason had officially moved to Camp half-blood, he said he couldn't be away from Piper. I definitely get it. We hardly ever see Leo he tries to stay busy. I know it's a good way to hide the pain. We lost a lot of friends in the war Greek and Roman. It's been hard on everyone.


	2. Chapter 1: Explanations and Airplanes

**AN: **Hi so this is my first real chapter of my first real Fanfic. So i know some of the details are a bit wrong but i don't live in either USA or UK and i have never been on a plane so cut me a bit of slack please.

**Annabeth's Pov**

Chiron called the six of us, Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico and I, to a meeting. We were all sitting around the ping pong table in the big house making small talk about things like the weather and camp life. No one wanted to bring up the war but it wasn't awkward. I guess it's hard to spend that much time with someone and then all of a sudden be awkward.

"You may be wondering why I called you hear today." We all looked and saw Chiron in wheelchair form, a blanket draped over his lap. We all gave him a 'hurry-up-and-tell-us' look but no one was that enthusiastic.

"It has come to my attention that maybe camp isn't the best place for you all to be right now."

"Of course camp is the best place to be. Where else would we go?" Surprisingly enough it was piper who said this.

"I have a friend in Brittan who is the head master of a school. He has offered you to go stay there for the school year."

Everyone burst out in protests about how it wasn't safe.

"This is no ordinary school. It is a school for wizards." Percy scoffed at this.

"Wizards don't exist you of all people know that."

"No they don't. These are descendants of Lady Hectate many generations back. There Godly blood has died down to next to nothing but their magic lives on." I couldn't believe what I was hearing Chiron was sending us to a school for Wizards in Brittan. He couldn't be serious.

"But we can't do magic."

"No you can't Lady Hectate has blessed you but to be on the safe side I have placed you in classes that require the least amount of magical skill." This was a lot to take in

"You will be leaving in the morning. Frank and Hazel will be coming with you. Unfortunately you have to travel to London by plane." Percy and Nico's faces drained of all colour. They both hated plains. Chiron obviously saw this. "But I'm sure Lord Zeus won't blast you out of the sky now that you two have saved the world twice. Especially since his own son is on board."

"So we just pack our bags get up and leave that's all."

"Yes think of it as a Vacation. School starts on September first until then you will stay with a family called to Weasley's."

"Oh great now we have to stay with some unknown family too."

"We will be fine Annabeth. It actually sounds kind of fun." Percy gave me his big puppy dog eyes after this and they are dam hard to resist.

"Fine"

* * *

So the next morning we were all packed and ready to go. We met at the top of the hill at seven in the morning. We were all dreary eyed. Percy and I's night hadn't gone so well last night. I woke up screaming for Percy as I relived that night with Aracane. The night we fell to a fate worse than death. It had taken a while to calm down but eventually I did. Unfortunately I still couldn't get to sleep so I just fussed around making sure we had everything ready. This kept Percy awake.

After the Giant war I had forced Percy to take another swim in the river Styx. I couldn't bear losing him again. But like Nico says 'With great power comes great need to take a nap.' And Percy radiated power so he slept allot. My fussing could not have been good for him.

So that morning on top of the hill Frank and Hazel arrived to accompany us. We all got into a mini bus driven by Argus and headed to the airport.

* * *

Our Flight left at ten but we ended up getting at the airport at eight. Percy slept in the waiting room and I sat with him and read a book about England. Everyone else went and did their own thing and we all agreed to meet up at baggage at quarter past nine.

We finally boarded the plane at ten to ten and the plane departed at the designated time meaning we should arrive in London at five, or ten in London time.

Percy and Nico sat as far to the back of the plane as they could and neither of then wanted the window seat. It ended up being Percy, Nico and I at the back of the group with me occupying the window seat. Piper, Jason and Leo Just in front of us. And Frank and Hazel, who surprisingly wasn't afraid of flying, at the front of the group.

I knew Zeus wasn't going to knock us out of the sky, but he sure wasn't going to make it a smooth flight. Percy and Nico had their nails so far into the seats that I doubt they would ever come out. It was a rare occasion that Percy just sat there and didn't fall asleep but I knew he had no chance of dozing off in the air.

We finally landed seven hours later and I could see that the two worry-warts could almost kiss the ground. I could also see that Jason was laughing at them staggering to baggage collection.

After getting our bags and a bite to eat, no one really wanted airplane food, we looked for the guy who was supposed to be picking us up. He was scheduled to pick us up at ten thirty but I couldn't see him anywhere. After a while of looking we finally found a guy with red hair and tattered clothes holding a sign that had all our last named in big bold letters;

Jackson

Chase

Grace

McClean

Lavesque

Zahng

Valdez

Di Angelo

He was accompanied by a few teens that looked a little younger than me. Probably fifteen around Nico's age. They looked at us with their Jaws dropping.

**An: **Please review and favorite and follow it would mean a heap to me. Sorry about some of my spelling. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 2: Impressions are important

**An: **Yes i know i kinda stuffed up the times but bare with me it was late when i wrote this. Thankyou to everyone that Favorited followed and reveiwed. Blue internet cookies for you (::) (::) (::) (yes know they are black so have a little imagination)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hp or PjO i don't own any of the places or characters in this fic the only thing i own is the story line.**

**Harry's Pov**

Eight teenagers walked towards us and they were attractive. They were all tan and tall and they males in the group have serious muscles. I could tell we, Mr Weasly, Ron, Hermione and I, all had dropping jaws. The leader of the group seemed to be a tall boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes he looked about eighteen years old.

"Hi, I am Percy." He shook hands with Mr Weasly. "This is my girlfriend Annabeth." He nodded to a Girl he was Holding hands with about the same age as him. She was really pretty. She had an athletic build with brood shoulders. She had blond beach curls and storm grey eyes. I saw a glint in both her and Percy's eyes. The kind on glint that showed they had seen a lot of death and loss.

"This is my cousin Jason and his girlfriend Piper." I was interrupted from my thoughts with Percy pointing to two more teens that looked about a year younger than him. Jason had the same body build as Percy but he had blonde hair, blue eyes and small scar across his upper lip. Piper had choppy brown hair braided with feathers and colour changing eyes I couldn't tell if they were blue or green or brown.

"That is friend Frank and my cousin Hazel." Frank was an Asian guy with a muscly build, a baby face and a black crew cut. He looked around seventeen and was holding hands with a girl who looked fourteen but her eyes told me she was much older. She had dark skin, curly brown hair and ironically enough Hazel coloured eyes.

"That one is Leo" He pointed to a Hispanic boy who looked about the same age as Jason and Piper. This guy had an elfish grin and he had a tool belt around his waist. How they got that past customs was beyond me. He looked to be fiddling with a piece of metal and while the other Americans looked like they could pass out due to tiredness Leo looked like he could run ten marathons.

"And lastly my other cousin Nico." This guy seriously over did the black he looked kind of emo but I wouldn't tell him that. He looked my age but he looked like he could pulverise me with just his glare. To be honest he scared me. They all did.

**Percy's Pov**

After we introduced ourselves to Mr Weasley and co. We ourselves got introduced to them.

"I am Arthur Weasley. This is my son Ron and his friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." They all looked at us sceptically after they said Harry's name. Like we should know who he is. Harry looked almost relieved when we didn't.

"Ok now you have got your stuff I suppose we should head home."

* * *

The Weasley's house was amazing. Not the kind of amazing that comes when you see a rich person house but it was very homey. All of us had only been at camp for a short while and before that we had been on a dangerous quest so somewhere homey was welcomed happily. It was the kind of house you felt comfortable in even when it wasn't your home. It was made of wood like the cabins at camp but it had about six or seven levels sticking out everywhere and as many chimneys at weird places.

When we walked in we were greeted by a plump woman with kind eyes and tattered robes. Yes she was wearing Robes.

"Welcome dearies" Even though this women didn't know us she gave us all big hugs.

"Oh I'm afraid you will have to wait about an hour for supper."

"That's fine Miss we ate at the airport anyway." Annabeth gave her a reassuring smile.

"I bit some enlarging charms on Ron and my daughter Ginny's bedrooms so boys in Ron's with him and Harry and Girls in Ginny's With Her and Hermione." At that moment Ginny came down the stairs as if on cue. She blushed when she saw that she had interrupted something.

"Oh just on time Ginny dear will you show Annabeth, Piper and Hazel to their room." It struck me weird that Mrs Weasly knew our names when we didn't ever introduce ourselves. But someone probably told her. "And Ron can you take the boys to theirs. Then while they get settled in can you four please help me with supper." I knew that by you four she meant Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione.

Ron escorted us up the staircase to an orange room with words that with my dyslexia read Cuhdyl Cnanons.

"So what's your favourite Quidditch team?" We must have had blank faces at this point because Ron quickly dropped the subject.

"Did you go to a wizarding school in America?"

"More like a camp but we king of missed most of the past few years." I didn't trust this guy enough yet to tell him who we really are.

"Well we should let you get settled come one Ron lets go help you're Mum." Harry and Ron escaped down the stairs and left us to get settled.

"Well wake me up when we have to go for dinner." I wanted to actually stay awake during dinner ,and I was so tired because of Annabeth fussing last night and there was no way I would have gone to sleep on that plane, so I decided to have a nap.

* * *

I woke with a zap, literally, Jason was standing above me with his finger on my shoulder. All the water in the room was now boiling and I jumped upright holding riptide in pen form. Just at that moment Ron decided to come up and tell us that dinner was ready. I quickly changed all of the water in the room back to normal and went down stairs with everyone else.

**An: **Please review and favorite and follow. I will love you if you do.


	4. Chapter 3: Dinner Not so small talk

**An: **Here is the third chapter. You get to see the anoying side of Hermione In this one. I love Hermione as a character i just think her personality would come off as a bit anoying to others.

**DISCLAIMER: **Obviosly i dont own the amaizing storys this is based off. All rights belong to Rick Riordan, J.K Rowling and co.

**Hermione's Pov**

The American girls came down first all of them looking tired and ready to sleep. I guess I would be tired to if I had just flown halfway around the world. Then shortly after them the American boys came down Frank, Leo, Jason and Nico were laughing about something. Percy was giving Jason a half-hearted Death stare but it was hard to take him seriously when half of his hair was pushed to one side he had obviously just had a nap.

"Dears just take a seat at the table. Oh I do hope there are enough spaces." Bill and Charlie weren't home these holidays and Percy (Weasley) wasn't talking to his family at the moment so there was sixteen of us sitting at the table.

Just then Fred and George came bounding down the stairs. They both stoped very suddenly when they saw the Americans.

"Wow mum are you aware there is eight strangers at the table." George actually sounded truly surprised.

"Yes George they are our guests they are from America."

"I'm not George I'm Fred." He was lying they play this game all the time.

"Oh sorry honey."

* * *

**Annabeth's Pov**

"Hello we are Fred" Fred started the sentence and let George finish

"And George Weasley." They reminded me of the Stoll brothers back at camp. I wonder if these twins would be as mischievous as the Stoll's.

* * *

The dinner was wonderful there was lots of food and Mrs Weasly insisted we had thirds, fourths and extra helpings of desert. It felt weird not sacrificing to the gods. I made a silent prayer to the gods and vowed that at school we would make an effort to do occasional offerings.

"So what is America like?" Hermione had decided to ask us a million questions about ourselves.

"Busy. It doesn't have as much history as England and the architecture is completely different. Here it's so traditional…" I was cut off when all seven other demigods groaned.

"Please don't let her talk about architecture. She will bore you to death."

"Shut up seaweed brain." Percy put his arms up in mock defeat.

"Why did you call him seaweed brain?" Gods did Hermione have to be so curious.

"It's a nickname. Percy loves to ocean and just water in general so I call him seaweed brain."

"And Annabeth is very smart so I sometimes call her wise girl." I have to commend Percy and I on not actually mentioning our Parents directly.

"So Percy, Jason, Nico and Hazel are all cousins." Crap this question could take a turn for the worst.

"Well actually Hazel and I are half siblings."

"But other than that we are cousins." Percy was trying very hard not to get flustered but I could see a little blush creeping up from his neck.

"So who are your parents?" Hermione asking this question put all the demigods on high alert.

"Sorry can we please all just go to bed it's been a long day and we are all really tired." Percy 'faked' a yawn but knowing him it probably wasn't that fake.

"Didn't you just have a sleep?" Hermione you ask one more question and you will have eight very powerful very angry demigods to deal with.

"I have acute Narcolepsy." That was actually a very good cover up I'm impressed Percy.

"Night" We all trotted up the stairs to our respective rooms.

**Percy's Pov**

That night I was awoken by a particularly bad nightmare. I was aware of my surroundings so I didn't scream but I was drenched in cold sweat. I walked up another flight of stairs and found a door with a little sign on it that said 'Ginny' I walked in. It wasn't that late only around nine so all of the girls were still awake. Typical.

"Good evening Romeo. We have been expecting you." It was Pipers latest novelty to call me Romeo whenever I was doing anything related to Annabeth.

"May I ask why you are in here?" More questions from Hermione.

"Don't worry Hermione they just like each other's company."

I walked over to Annabeth's bed and hoped under the covers with her. Hermione looked sceptical but didn't protest.

* * *

The next morning I was woken by the sound of Leo's voice.

"Here he is." My eyes slowly opened and I wiped the sleep out of the corners of my eyelids.

"You do know it is polite when you stay with someone to actually stay in the bed that is designated for you." I gave a sarcastic laugh. Somehow even after the war our humour has been able to stay intact. It doesn't come out often but it's still there.

We all went down to breakfast were Mrs Weasly announced that we would be going into Diagon Ally today to be buying some school things. We already had all our Text books because we got ones with a charm that showed them to us in Ancient Greek and everyone else in English.

* * *

We could tell from the minute we stepped into Diagon Ally that it was a Wizard Place. Everything was moving around and we were the only ones waring normal clothes, or as the wizards call them muggle clothes.

"How about you go get your wands first. I can't believe they don't use wands in America." We all, us Demigods, headed into a small dingy looking shop while everyone else went to get their books.

**An: **Hope you enjoyed. Please review, follow and favorite bellow.


	5. Chapter 4: Wands and pig's skin diseases

**An: **This chapter is the shortest, not including the intro, chapter so far but it took so long to write because i had to do so much research. I probably wont be able to update again tonight or for most of the school week but i will try. if you review i promise ill make an extra special effort.

**DISCLAIMER: do you really think i am ingenious enough to crate harry potter or Percy Jackson. Thankyou if you said yes. But sadly i am not :( but congrats to Rick and Jo for making suck wonderful books**

**Nico's Pov**

The wand shop was a dingy little room that the British people called 'Olivanders'. We were greeted by an eccentric looking man with white hair growing in patches and a receding hair line.

"Hello I am Olivander and who might you be?" The man spoke in a very typical 'old man's voice', like it was hard to get the words out.

"I'm Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Lavesque, Leo Valdez and Nico Di Angelo." Percy pointed to each of us as he said our name.

"Ahh yes Dumbledore told me you would be coming. So who wants to go first." Go first for what? Don't we just pick a wand pay for it then leave?

"I'll go first." It was Annabeth that volunteered.

"Okay Miss Chase." Olivander measured lots of places on Annabeth. Her fore arms, her height, Her shoulder to knee ever her nostrils. I failed to see how this would help.

"Try this one." He handed her a wand and she flicked it. When she did the lights in the room all broke and glass shattered everywhere.

"No, no not that one today." He disappeared around a shelve of boxes and came back moments later with another box. "How about this one dear." Again she flicked it but this time all the lights she previously broke mended themselves and flickered back to life.

'Yes that is the one. Ivy wood with Kneezle wisker, 12 inches." What is a kneezle?

Everyone went through the same process until we all had wands. They were;

Percy- yew with kelpie hair, 12 ½ inches."

Jason- Hawthorn with Dragon Heartstring, 11 ½ inches

Piper- Cheery with Vela hair, 11 inches

Frank- Ceader with troll whisker, 12 inches

Hazel- Sycamore with Unicorn hair, 10 inches

Leo- Mahogany with phoenix feather, 9 inches

And me- Vine with Thesteral tail feather, 10 ½ inches. All of the wands seemed mythical and not real but I guess they are wizards you can't expect everything to make sense.

We breathed a breath of fresh air when we walked back into the street. I didn't realise how thick the air was in there. So much dust. It's like living in New York. I swear Long Island is the only place in that state with clean air. How has Percy lived there his whole life.

"Mrs Weasley told us to wait here until they came back." I was interrupted by Annabeth. Yea right eight ADHD demigods waiting in one set place. That will happen. Just then storms rumbled over the ally.

"Percy what did your dad do to Zeus this time." Percy raised his hands like someone was aiming a gun at his head. The sky rumbled again. A big mighty roar.

"Calm down Zeus." We all yelled at the sky. But Frank and Hazel said Jupiter so it sounded more like 'calm down Zjuesiper.'

Just our luck the wizards decided to turn up right at this moment.

"May I ask why you all just yelled at the sky?" Shit we are in trouble now. Luckily Annabeth was smart enough to pass it of as an inside joke. The wizards believed it but some of them *cough*Hermione*cough* didn't seem convinced. I'm starting to get the vibe Hermione is like Annabeth on here.

"So I picked up the other things you need you just need robes. Unless of course you want a pet." No way it was hard enough to guarantee our own safety. Any pets would just be dead in a week.

The robe fitting was short the witch just seemed to know our sizes. But I vowed there is no way I am ever waring a cloak. EVER. It's bad enough having to ware Toga's at camp Jupiter. I will never wear a cloak. By the looks on everyone's faces they utterly agreed with me.

* * *

**Harry's Pov**

"How do you do that so fast." I swear that Leo kid could make a little car in like 3 seconds. We were riding in one of those ministry cars Mr Weasley sometimes borrowed.

"Skills man. Pure, Amazing skill. Also I'm ADHD so my Brain works like Super-fast. Actually we all are ADHD." I didn't notice it before but they were all moving in some way. Even Percy was moving in his sleep. He was literally asleep on Annabeth's lap twitching and moving.

I swear I saw a flicker of a light not unlike a flame on the little car Leo was making but I just passed it of as the reflection from the metal.

* * *

That night we just did some last minute packing Mrs Weasley hovered over us making sure we had all our things. I'm starting to wonder what year they will be in. Because Annabeth and Percy look too old to be going to Hogwarts. They all say they will be in the same year but Hazel looks like a third year and definitely can't be in the same year as Jason. I guess time will tell.

We all go to bed early after a big meal and I hear everyone sleeping except, Surprisingly, Percy, That guy was always sleeping. At around ten he got up and snuck out. I'm not sure where he went but I do know that he didn't come back all night.

**An: **I think we all know were he went so next chapter is. . . HOGWARTS EXPRESS and maybe sorting depends what happens on the train. I really do try to make all my chapters over 1,000 words. I once had to write a short story for english and it had to be under 1,000 words needles to say i got marks deducted because it was to long. It was 2,500 and still really rushed.

I think this chapter is now longer that the others because of my Authors notes. Sorry.

Please review, Favorite and Follow bellow


	6. Chapter 5: A Scarlet Train

**An: **I'm so sorry this took so long to post i got a bit caught up in extra curricular stuff and homework and i had a math exam today so i was studying. This was actually mostly written at the start of the week but i couldn't get back on to edit and post. so sorry already 10 reviews in one week on my first fan fiction you guys are amazing.

**Leo's Pov**

I woke to a particular loud snore escaping from Ron's mouth and Hermione standing at the door about to face the task of waking us up.

"Mrs Weasley says if you want breakfast before the train you have to come now." Ahhhh I pulled myself out of my sleeping bag on the floor. We all slumped downstairs to get some food before gracing kings cross with our presence.

"Now you sure you all have everything." Mrs Weasley had fussed over us all morning. "Leo honey you do know you won't be able to wear that Muggle tool belt at Hogwarts."

"It would take a pretty strong threat to get me to take it off."

"Well maybe Dumbledor will sort something out with you. Now all of you hurry up and then go get ready." We spent the rest of the meal in silence shoving eggs and bacon into our mouths. Then I went back upstairs to tame my knot of hair into curls and to brush my teeth.

* * *

We piled into a ministry car and drove to kings cross. When there Mrs Weasley gave us our tickets to a platform 9 3/4. Again just another impossibility in the wizarding world. We found platforms nine and ten but as far as I'm concerned nothing in between. That was until the 'wizards' ran through a wall and just completely disappeared. We had our doubts but we followed then anyway.

The platform was amazing. There were enough people to fill a small army. We got to the platform at ten to eleven so after a rushed good buy and five thousand thankyous we got onto the train with five minutes to find a carriage. We found two empty carriages. Us demigods went into one and locked the door behind us.

"So what do you think about this whole thing." We all slumped down into the horribly uncomfortable carriage seats.

"It's a bit weird. The whole world seams tense especially the Weasley's." I hadn't really noticed this but I guess Annabeth had.

"Yea maybe there just a nervous bunch." I knew this was highly unlikely.

"Honestly Leo how often are things just coincidences for us. You of all people know everything happens for a reason." Percy grumbled this and I knew he was someone who wished things 'Just happened'.

"Did anyone else notice how surprised they were when we didn't know who harry was?"

"I have been reading some wizard history books." Really Annabeth you have been reading what a surprise? "And it says he resisted some guy when he was a baby and that's why he has that weird scar." At that moment Percy yawned.

"Guys it's like seven o'clock in New York we have been up since like three we should get a bit more sleep."

We all agreed and lazed out in the carriage.

* * *

For the second time today I woke to a particularly loud 'Nico snore'. What I did next was incredibly impulsive and dangerous.

"MONSTER" I yelled it just loud enough for this carriage to hear but not loud enough for anyone else to wonder what was going on.

Within about three seconds we had Percy standing holding riptide out towards me and all our drink bottles had the water levitating in the air pointing right at me, Jason had his spear out flickering with little lightning bolts, somehow Hazel had managed to raise some jewels through the train floor, Piper and Annabeth had their blades out, Nico was giving me the best death stare I have ever seen and I could swear out of the window I could see a pile of bones shaking and moving and frank had morphed into a Lion. It was pretty funny because all of the others had bed hair, except Piper she never had bad hair.

I could tell by their faces they went from being ready to kill a monster to ready to kill me to laughing at the looks on everyone's faces mixed with the bed hair and dreary eyes.

"Why would you do that? That was irresponsible even for you." Annabeth said through fits of laughter. Seeing everyone like that after months of terror spent with each other was actually surprisingly comforting. Thinking it was some big joke they missed out on Harry, Ron and Hermione came in to the sight of eight teenagers, who had never laughed with them, in hysterics on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Ron seemed actually serious like 'you're rolling on the floor laughing but I just want to make sure you're not in life threatening danger.' But were always in life threatening danger.

"Yea just a little joke." Percy said as he wiped tears out of his eyes.

"Well we are almost at Hogwarts so I suggest you get changed into your robes." The wizards, who were already in there robes stayed in the hallway, the girls went to their carriage and we stayed in ours to get changed.

* * *

"There is no way I am wearing a cloak." Said Piper not even knocking just assuming we were fully clothed. "You know I normally wear things that are semi-ugly but I draw the line at a cloak." At that moment the rest of the girls walked in with disgust on their faces.

"This was not in my contract. Chiron did not tell me about a cloak." I don't get why they were reacting so badly about a little cloak but I guess, girls will be girls."

"I don't know what you don't like about them they make me feel like Batman." I said batman really dramatically. Everyone just stared at me. "Hey I'm not saying I am batman I'm just saying you have never seen he and him in a room at the same time." Everyone cracked a smile at this.

"That is honestly the worst joke ever." Said piper with a smile still etched on her face. Just at that moment the train slammed to a stop. We got off the train ready to greet our new school. We will try not to destroy it.

**An: **so that's chapter five done and posted i hope to have six up soon. Hope you enjoy. Review Favorite and follow it would mean a heap to me.


	7. Chapter 6: The Dirty Hat

**An:** I am so sorry this took so long to post i have been really busy and i had a little bit of writers block. when i started this story i was at home sick so its a little all over the place but i did eventually get the chapter up and i hope to get the next one up by Monday.

Just so you know this is a interpretation set roughly around the order of the phoenix with some noticeable changes. I do actually know the story line I'm not one of those people who thinks they know it but actually doesn't.

**Percy's Pov**

When we got off the train we got intercepted by a big burly guy with more hair that humanly possible but I guess this guy wasn't human because he was bigger than he should have been.

"Alright firs' years come with me to board the boats to 'ogwarts," Said the guy. I didn't know where to go, on one hand it was our first year but on the other hand we were a lot older than the trembling first years. "Oh you mus' be the 'mericans Dumbledore told me 'bout." Thank god this guy answered the question for us, I was prepared to swim.

We boarded small boats that could fit about four first years, which looked about eleven; we figured they were enchanted so I got in a boat with Annabeth, Nico and Leo, the others piled into another.

Everything about this place was amazing; the lake, bigger than I've ever seen, the forest with a canopy of thick leaves and perhaps most important the big castle with more towers than necessary for a school, a million courtyards and a big football field, except it wasn't a football field; it has big bleachers build up into the sky and six big sticks with hoops at the end.

"Woowww" by the sound of Annabeth next to me I could tell I wasn't the only impressed one.

* * *

We got off at a small jetty on the castle side of the lake and followed the big guy into the front doors off the castle were he then left us and we were greeted by a stern looking lady who wore emerald robes and a tight bun below her stereotypical witches hat.

"Through these doors awaits your future at Hogwarts. You will get sorted into one of four houses; Gryfindor, Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw or Slytherin." She said slytherin the way you might say 'Hades underpants' or 'mouldy cheese'. "First years follow through" we kind of just stood there for a while until she added, "you to."

We all stood there for a while until they brought out a dirty hat on a three legged stool witch to my surprise promptly started singing.

"In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The Founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

nited by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach!"

The Four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might someday be divided,

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there and so can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry is purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name,"

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,

And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light,

For each of the four founders had

A House in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning, just like him,

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor,

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,

And taught them all she knew,

Thus the Houses and their founders

Retained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years,

But the discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four,

Had once held up our school,

Now turned upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet an early end,

What with dueling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

And at last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out

He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the Houses been united

And they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into Houses

Because that is what I'm for,

But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you..

Let the sorting now begin"

* * *

I didn't like the bit about Hogwarts being in danger I didn't sign up for a break only for it to be ruined by some monster, seriously. Apart from that though the song was pretty catchy, this hat must have a lot of time on its hands, even though it has none, because that son would take a long time to make up.

"Now we are almost done with the sorting and I am sure you are all keen to get to the feast but we have a few special guests in the school this year. My good friend from America has sent eight of his best students to be with us this year. They will all be in fifth year but according to school rules the sorting must go on." Dumbledore interrupted my thoughts then sat back down.

"Chase, Annabeth." Annabeth steeped up to the stool and placed the hat on her head. In a matter of seconds the hat yelled. . .

**An: **really bad intended cliffhanger there i know it takes me a long time to post chapters but i value quality over quantity.

I am truly sorry about my spelling and punctuation i know its atrocious.

Please Reveiw, Follow and favorite it would mean a heap to me. :)


	8. Chapter 7: Everything is sorted Maybe?

**An: **Im sorry this took so long to post yet again. I am struggling to find time and im sorry this is the shortest chapter yet. But hopefully its still good. Remember Quality not Quantity.

**Disclaimer: i on now way own HP or PjO and as much as i wish i did i dont :( **

Annabeth's Pov

"GRYFINDOR!" I jumped at the screaming voice of the sorting hat. The table that the Weasley's sat at exploded in cheers. I walked over a sat down waiting for the others to get sorted.

"Di Angelo, Nico" Nico walked up sullen as always and slouched onto the chair. I saw his face go from impassive to nostalgic to fear all in about thirty seconds. I knew from my experience that the hat was bringing up his memories. I don't know how he thought he was taking it but from my seat he was struggling.

"GRYFINDOR!" As soon as the hat was taken of her head he looked relieved. He joined me at the table. He was back to his impassive self but I could still see a glint of something in his eye, something I've only seen a few times and I still can't tell if its fear or sadness.

"Grace, Jason" Jason had an air of confidence I've only seen on one other person in my life, that person being Percy. He sat down on the chair and in seconds the hat had been placed in the same house as Nico and I.

"Perseus, Jackson." I could see Percy wincing at his name, I laughed a bit to myself knowing that he hated his real name.

"GRYFINDOR." The hat was hardly on his head before it screamed. He walked to the table with a smirk on his face.

"Lavesque, Hazel." She didn't quite have the same confidence as Jason and Percy and she had a slight slouch when she sat down. Within moments she was also sorted into Gryffindor.

The sorting continued until we all coincidently enough were sorted into Gryffindor.

Dumbledore said a few words and introduced a particularly rude pink toad. Well maybe it wasn't a toad but she didn't look normal and she wore excessive amounts of a horrible shade of pink. The toad lady said her name was Umbridge and she was going to be some sort of defence teacher. Great.

* * *

Suddenly before us appeared a great feast with mountains of every food you could imagine. I was a little suspicious about where it came from, but I slept through lunch so I was to hungry to care.

We all ate as much as we wanted and talked about classes. They didn't take any normal classes like English or Science they took classes like Charms and Potions. This was going to be a long, interesting year.

Just as quickly as a plates filled, they emptied and desert was served. Every sweet food you could imagine filled the tables and it was as though my full stomach was emptied and I could automatically eat a lot more than should be possible.

* * *

Percy's Pov

I ate more than humanly possible. As I was finishing of my third slice of treacle tart when a boy with ridiculously jelled back hair and a smug façade walked over and I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione roll their eyes.

"I heard you had all these extra Americans in your house in the summer. Would have been hard to fit them all in your one room house." The boys goons laughed at his ridiculous indult.

"Shut up Malfoy."

The boy glared a Harry like he was worthless and walked away.

"What was that about." Asked Annabeth in her usual curious way.

"We have a bit of history with Malfoy and his ugly, brainless gits Crabe and Goyle." He said Crabe and Goyle with obvious distaste.

We were interrupted by Dumbledore telling us to go to bed. We were escorted to the common room by a boy our age.

* * *

The room was amazing, decorated with red and gold, with a big fire place and heaps of comfy armchairs and sofas. The lady in emerald robes walked in and introduced herself as Professor McGonagall.

"Now, all you Americans are going to be in 5th year regardless of age. Jason, Leo and Frank will be joining the fifth year boys on the second landing to the right and Piper and Hazel will be joining the fifth year girls on the left." I could tell by the way she talked McGonagall was a very straight to the point person.

"Miss what about Percy and I?"

"Your Camp director requested you stay in a room together. You will be staying in a room that hasn't been used since the head of house stayed in the dormitories." Many whispers went around the room no doubt about why we were staying together.

If everyone was this gossipy then this was going to be a long year.

* * *

**An: **I hope you enjoyed and Please reveiw. Unfortunetly this may be the last update in a while. Please Reveiw, Favorite and Follow. Please help me Get to 35 reveiws by next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8: The Greek knowing Americans

**AN: Wow i actually made a deadline and stuck to it. I think this is a first. I know its a bit of a trying-to-patch-up-the-horrendous-holes-i-dug-myse lf-into chapter but i still hope you enjoy. Also i noticed when writing this i use an awful lot of 'Aussie slang' like timetable instead of class schedule. im sorry for this but i write these words because that's how i speak. **

**Disclaimer: i obviously don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus the only thing i own in this story is the plot. **

**Leo's Pov**

I woke up the next morning with an unnecessary amount of sunlight blaring right into my face. I now know why all the 'wizards' slept in the beds on the other side of the room. The beds were squashed in the room, with nine beds it was pretty squashed and all of us demigods had 'coincidently' gotten the beds on the side of the room that in the morning was intruded with light and the wizards had gotten the side with their heads against the windows. I pushed my head into my pillow not really expecting more sleep and being pleasantly surprised.

* * *

I woke again at a more reasonable time to eight other teenage boys waking in a perhaps even more horrendously light dorm room.

"You better get up now if you want to make it to breakfast in time." Said Harry, doing a very bad job at stifling a yawn.

I trudged down the stairs and out to a bathroom to have a shower. I got out and attempted to comb my hair but as usual gave up and just left it messy. I put on my uniform straight out of the brown paper packages; I didn't bother actually unpacking them. When I was wearing the uniform I noticed something else black at the bottom of the package. I pulled it out and revelled a black cloak like the cape batman wears, but not like the one batman wears because it did up at the front, had sleeves, was floor length and was made of cotton not leather. So basically it was nothing like batman's cape. I shrugged and put it on anyway, it concealed most of my tool belt witch meant that I had less chance of getting in trouble of uniform breaches like Mrs Weasly said.

I made it to breakfast just as timetables were being given out. I sat down at the end of the table with my fellow demigods, Harry, Ron and Hermione and waited for McGonagall to give us our timetables while piling my plate with eggs, bacon, toast and breakfast sausage. I saw a jug with what looked like orange juice in it but when I tried it I almost did a spittake, it wasn't because it was disgusting, it was actually quite nice, it just wasn't what I was expecting. Instead of the citrusy flavour of orange juice it had a creamy texture and tasted like pumpkin.

"Is this Pumpkin Juice." I asked

"Of course what else would it be?" Hermione answered

I had never heard of Pumpkin juice. Well I had heard of it but I had never heard of people drinking it.

"I have all your timetables here." Mrs McGonagall had just joined us looking relieved that she had gotten to the end of the table. She gave Harry, Ron and Hermione theirs first then gave us ours. It was written in English so it took me a lot of squinting and intense concentration to decipher it.

The subjects I was doing were;

History of Magic

Astronomy

Care of magical creatures

Ancient runes

And muggle studies

After asking everyone else what they were doing I came to the conclusion that all of the other demigods were doing the same as me and we shared History of Magic and Astronomy with Harry, Ron and Hermione, we also did Ancient Runes with Hermione. They also did some really cool subjects like Charms and Potions. I think Defence against the Dark arts sounds cool but knowing that that pink toad lady teaches it I think I dodged a bullet.

After eating and chatting about classes some more we headed to Ancient Runes while Harry and Ron went to Charms.

The Ancient Runes class was on the fourth floor and was held by a tall lanky man called Professor Blackwillow. I will never get used to calling teachers Professor instead of Mister and Missus.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"Good Morning students this semester we will be learning Ancient Greek runes and letters." Said Professor Blackwillow. This was great luck one class that we won't be eons behind in, that we will actually be in front in.

The first thing we did was a little quiz to see if anyone knew anything. Of course we all flew through it** (some Romans did speak Greek so it makes sense that a lot of them were from Greek heritage and Roman Gods are from Greek Heritage.**). Everyone else was still going for a while after us and we were the only ones who completed the whole quiz, everyone else only had one to five right answers out of the twenty questions.

"How do you know all of that?" asked Hermione obviously disappointed that someone did better than her is a quiz.

"Our school in America taught a lot of Greek." I replied quickly trying not to sound to flushed.

"Okay." She didn't sound convinced but I hoped it was enough.

For the rest of the lesson we just looked at charts and copied down the letters onto rolls of parchment.

* * *

**Hermione's Pov**

Something is up with those Americans. At breakfast they could hardly read English and here they are experts in reading Greek and weird things are always happening around them and they say weird things.

I swear if it is the last thing I do I will get to the bottom of this and find out their secret.

* * *

**An: Please reveiw and tell me what you think. How do you think The Golden Trio should find out about the demigods should they just tell them or should the trio uncover it? Hope you have a nice day feel free to PM me any questions you have about the story.**


	10. Important Please Read

Hello all,

I regret to inform you that this story has to go up for adoption as I just don't have time anymore to write it.

I look forward to reading it from whoever adopts it.

Please PM me if you are interested

I hope to do more fan stuff in the future but I am working on original stuff now.

Thanks for the experience,

Your author, Megan.


End file.
